Love Me Untill I Scream
by MappleSugarRush
Summary: Here are the terms of our little game if we win we will each own you for one week. What ever we want you have to do for us, no exception...but on the other hand if we lose then we will walk out of your life forever.” Sakura/Team Seven


_**Love me until I Scream**_

**Authors note:**

Hello people of fanfiction. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I of course do no own any of the characters of Naruto but I do enjoy writing a story about them. It has been while since I have written for enjoyment, a handful of people might have known me as Canadian kisses but as fate would have it I forgot the password and cannot seem to get the password back. Therefore, I will start writing a new story! It has been almost five years since I wrote some of my older stories so I am hoping my character development, grammar and, plot have improved greatly. Please sit back, enjoy my story, and please review! Feedback is amazing incentive for an author.

Summery: "Here are the terms of our _little game_ if we win we will each get you for one week. What _ever_ we want you will _have_ to do no exception but on the other hand if we lose then we will walk out of your life _forever_." Sakura/_Team Seven_

* * *

Chapter One

**The Deal**

Days can be long, tiresome, and even stressful. These days come every once and a while for normal people.

People who did not have responsibilities constantly plied upon you by irresponsible friends. Friends that you should

be having naughty dreams about but sadly to her when ever they appeared in her dreams it was in nightmares.

These men were strong and they were supposed to protect but to her they were the enemy to all females. This

specific type of male should never be able to reproduce due to the fear that their children would end up like them.

The funny thing is the fact that they probably have banged enough people in the village, maybe even males

sometimes you just never know.

_*~/__Scream my name/__~*_

"So you telling me that this wound is not the result of a fight with your teammates, but in fact was battle to retrieve _bananas_ from an old granny in the supper market. Now Naruto correct me if I am wrong" Sakura's quick hands swept the bandage around Naruto's upper arm with unusual tightness, "One bananas are out of season..." Naruto quickly interrupted, "But Sakura-Chan I really was trying to get some bananas."

"Naruto, at this point of the night I don't care what kind of_ bananas_ you were trying to get at all ," The young, pink haired, female sniped the access bandage from the mans arm, and neatly put the wrapping back in her bathroom drawer. She glared at the bruised and bashed Naruto and he responded with his own cheeky smile. She crouched by him and quickly pulled the right leg of his pants up "Your leg looks slightly burnt, I am guessing this was done by Uchiha, the cut on your upper arm was by a blade, sharp you can tell by the clean slice through the skin, and these marks must be from Sai."

She turned on her toes and started the water in the bath. She stuck her small hand under the running water to feel the temperature. She sat there for a few moments and watched the water fill up the bathtub. Then in a slow quite voice barely heard over the rumble of the water crashing into the tub, "We are going to have to soak your leg for a bit. So what time should I be expecting Uchiha?"

Naruto looked at the back of her head and reached out to grasp her shoulder but then retracted in surprise when she whipped around and spat out "I. Don't. Want. That. Uchiha. Contaminating. My. House." Her hands reached out grabbed his pants and tugged them off "Now get in the bath." She looked at the vibrant, orange pants there were grass stains, holes, and blood, she shook her head, and tossed the pants in the garbage. "I have an extra pair somewhere from your last visit; I will give them to you when you come out."

She turned to look at his bright red face then her pale pink lips turned down slightly. "Gosh Naruto I am not going to do anything perverted!" he gave her a fox like smile and reached to pull off his boxers. Sakura's hands slapped quickly over her eyes. "Please don't take off your boxers, keep them on till I leave! Do you have no shame at all! Your in front of a lady" Naruto's huge laughter filled up her small bathroom, "But Sakura-Chan I'm not the one peeking through my fingers, and after all you may not be doing anything perverted but I sure as hell can." Naruto purred in a teasing manner. At that comment, Sakura hands promptly came up, pushed Naruto into the tub, and then laughed gleefully at the bubble-covered man. She stood up and skipped out of the room "Stay put for five minutes well I get dressed….for a meeting and then I will bring your pants."

There were odd mumbling noises coming from other side of the room as Naruto sat soaking wet in Sakura's bathtub with a shocked expression. His leg was giving off a light stinging sensation, and deciding at that point not to listen to Sakura's instruction. He stepped out of the tub and trotted into the other room-dripping wet to find Sakura throwing her clothes everywhere. Naruto stood by her bed and snatched the garment draped over the light and hummed a low tune of pleasure "Who would have thought the sweet, innocent Sakura would own such a _sexy _undergarment." Naruto held the lacy red bra up and twirled it around his finger. Sakura quickly turned around her face a cherry red.

"I told you to stay in the bath for five minutes and you can't even do that!" She cried in embarrassed exasperation. She started a futile attempt to retrieve her undergarment that hung from her devious teammate's finger. The man simply snatched the red bra out of her reach by holding it above her head. Sakura stood there at a loss. "Naruto I don't have time for this!" She quickly pushed Naruto on to the bed and fell atop of him in vain to reach her bra. He lightly flipped her off and flattened her body to the bed with his own body looming over her small frame.

"Now Sakura why would you have this of all people, who would you ever show this to anyway, well other then me of course but I do prefer orange not red." A small growl emitted from the female. "Get off of me or I will make sure you will never have children got it?" The man flipped off the bed, "But Sakura-chan someday they will be our children, but that is when I get you in bed willingly of course." The female picked herself up "Naruto I will never sleep with you!" He chuckled "You know I can show you a few moves that will have you screaming for more." He then proceeded to race down the stairs laughing and waving the red bra around as a token of victory from her embarrassed howl. He descended the stairs, taking three steps at a time and went left as soon as he hit the floor into dining room with Sakura hot on his tail.

"Naruto if you don't give me back my bra this minute I will kick your ass all the way to Sand got that!" The blonde laughed gaily and grinned. "If you want it back you're going to have to give me something in return and you know what I would want from you _Sakura_…"

A fuming red Sakura lunged across the table. "Naruto what in the world could you want from me that I can give other then sex! For once can you bother some other girl" She snagged one side of her bra and pulled it forcefully out of the mans hands "Every day you come to my house with injuries that you can never give a truthful reason for. I can't even get ready for my date tonight!"

Just as the world '_date_' left the pink haired girl's mouth, two other ninjas walked through her door. Dark eyes looked down at her with the red bra in hand and a shocked Naruto standing by her "A date, don't you have to work at the hospital tomorrow, you don't want to slack off and displease your co-workers." The other ninja responded after "Who would want to date ugly here anyway?"

Sakura quickly stood up and laughed, "Well if it isn't my bastard ex-teammates. I am guessing your here to collect your idiot. Take him and get out of my house now. I have a date with _Neji Hyuga_, but Naruto before you go did you like the white lingerie or the red. " At this Naruto's mouth hung open "Sakura-chan you can't go out with him, what about me I thought we had something special?" Sakura looked at the red bra at hand "I do prefer my black lingerie but I bet Neji-kun would prefer white" Her thoughts were interrupted by the last Uchiha, "If it is your first date I would think you should be thinking of setting boundaries instead of _sex_." The man snatched the bra away from the angry looking women and grimaced distastefully at the frilly object.

"Oh Uchiha who ever said this was our first date or our first time '_together'_. Now you guys need to leave I have to get ready for tonight!" She marched to her front door, opened it with a jerk, and motioned them to leave. The men in shock slowly followed not wishing the wrath of the female ninja upon themselves.

Sakura watched the men hastily make a retreat. The frowning Naruto still only in his boxers first then the emotionless Sai, and last but surely not least Sasuke still holding her red bra in an iron grasp, "Opps, Sasuke I need that back for tonight it goes with my whip."

The girl grabbed the undergarment quickly with a snap from the strap and shut the solid oak door. Leaning against the door, she slowly slipped down to the floor, tears steadily flowed down her face, but as soon as the pink haired female felt the cool drops of water on her hand, the sadness was soon over come by anger.

She got up and proceeded to the stairs, when a light knock echoed in the front room, the female stormed back to the door, taking her time to let the man suffer in the cold winder of Konoha "Naruto if I see your stupid face one more tonight I am going to punch it into the floor!"

The knock came again, slightly more urgent then before. At this the anger seem to brew over the small girls common sense, she opened the door, and forgetting the object in her hand, whipped it at the man with long brown hair waiting coolly in front of her house.

The female looked up in horror realizing the gravity of what she had done. "N..Ne…Neji! Neji, oh no please forgive me I thought you were someone else!" Her small hands came up to remove the red bra that sat upon the grown mans head, making him look quite ridiculous. "Good evening Sakura."

The man pushed the embarrassed girl into the house and shut the door slowly. Sakura mumbled in a childish voice, "Please don't be mad at my poor behavior." A smirk slowly spread across the features of the attractive mean leaning down to reach the small females ear well holding her as close as two people could without taking of their clothes.

"You do know that I was expecting to see you in your lingerie tonight and was looking forward to taking it off of you, but I see you are far a head of me Sakura-san." Sakura opened her mouth to respond but was halted by soft lips that were quick and demanding upon her own.

The couple parted after a few moments but still clung to each other. "So what were you saying?" Neji drew out the words slowly. "For some reason I can't recall." She responded in a dazed way. His arms fell off her shoulders and he leaned back on the wall and gave a glare, "So care to tell me why I saw Naruto leave your house with just boxers on and in the middle of the winter?"

She slowly took a step back and frowned then walked to the kitchen and put the old purple kettle on the stove. "Don't avoid the question my dear, I do know you are oddly close to that man but I do have a right to know why a half naked man left your house."

He grabbed her wrist as she reached up to the cupboard to retrieve the beautiful red cups. "You are my girlfriend after all not his." Sakura huffed in a childish manor turned to the man holding her wrist tightly, to tightly for comfort. "Listen here Naruto is an idiot, but he is my friend and if he leaves my house half naked I expect you to trust me! Have I ever given you any reason not too?"

The women tugged her arm away from him with her inhuman strength and bustled back to the stove. "He had injuries that I was taking care of when his teammates came to collect him, they said a few things that were unneeded so I kicked them out. I forgot to give him some clothes to wear that's all."

He rubbed his face then looked into the women's green eyes "Do you know how he managed to get the injuries?" Her shoulders shrugged, "Practicing maybe, they are an extremely violent group of people after all."

The cups were being filled with the hot water from the kettle. "No, they were fighting, fighting over you." Anger was evident in the mans voice. The female's once steady hands knocked one of the red cups over. It broke into pieces as it met the wood floor. "What did you say?"

He raised a fine eyebrow, "Sakura I like you very much, you come from a respectable family, you're an extremely talented and your reputation is clean but your teammates are enough to drive any even tempered man to violent behavior. So I think it is best that we take a break until you resolve things with your _friends_."

The females green eyes dulled for a moment then look up to the mans looking for humor in his eyes, "Its not a joke is it…I understand." There was silence in the room until Neji got up and walked to the door. "I am sorry it had to end this way Sakura-san." The door shut behind him and the female felt his chakra quickly leave.

Grabbing the last red cup, she hurled it against the wall. No tears fell from the female's eyes but anger flowed through the room. The women went to her phone and dialed a number quickly. "Kakashi, yes its Sakura, and of course I am fine, nothings wrong. So is tonight still _mens_ night for your team at Asuka Bar. Oh, ok good. Thanks Kakashi!" Snatching the red bra that was left on her table then ran up the stairs.

_*~/__The names we scream__ /~*_

"I can believe she is dating that prick. He probably has no idea what to do with his dick." The noise of the bar was deafening but the annoying drunk man was easily heard over the blasting music. "You know Naruto it is none of your business who she dates or has sex with. We are no longer even her teammates." The older man told the blond with an even tone. "Yes it is, if she is not dating me then it's a problem!"

The chair was promptly kicked out from underneath the semi-drunk idiot. Dark eyes examined the man on the floor "You know she will never date you. She is infatuated with dark men with good breeding. The reason she is dating Neji is because he reminds her of me. She will _always_ be a sad pathetic fan girl so why waste your time."

Strange laughter filled the corner of the room the team sat in and the last man Sai stated "You only wish that was true Sasuke your just jealous she no longer follows you around and finds sexual interest in other males that are far superior to you."

The table became tense with anger and jealousy. Each man picking their glasses up and draining them quickly, hoping to drown their anger and sorrow by the bottom of a beer glass. The first man at the table to spot the female with pink hair pushing her way through the crowd of people was Naruto

"Sakura-chan!" The pink haired girl whipped around and pushed harder through the people dancing. She staggered towards them. She made her way over to their table and opened her plump cherry lips. "Well, well, well look who I found the idiot, the ass, the emotionless blob, and my perverted old teacher!"

The female had a heavy stench of alcohol on her breath, lightly tinted checks made the female look even sexier then earlier today. Taking another step towards the table the female tipped over her own feet and fell upon the nearest man. She turned so she was straddling his hips and wiggled back and forth until she was comfortable. "You know what I just noticed. Uchiha your hair looks like you glued a chicken's ass to it."

Her hands gripped the back off his dark hair and tug on it lightly to test her idea, then pouted when it was proven false. The male under her growled, "Oh shut up, your not very comfortable to sit on anyway, there is a hard lump right under my ass!" He gave a dark smirk in response to her comment, "I can show you what it is if you want."

The little female was quickly whisked off Sasuke's lap by Sai, who patted her head, as a father would do to a child. "I think your taking advantage of her lack of awareness Uchiha." The other men nodded eagerly. "I think it would be a good to take her home so she can sleep the affects of the alcohol off."

The other men nodded again and started to stand up, "What if I don't want to sleep it off, I can do what ever the hell I want including sleeping with other men if I want. I do believe I am a grown women that can make her own decisions. I mean it is ridiculous that every man that comes into my life is chased away by you idiots. It is not fucking fair!" Tears were close to pouring down the female's checks. "Did the Hyuga dump you?"

The pinks haired female head snapped up to meet Sasuke cold eyes "No, I mean yes. Wait I mean its none of your business. I can do what ever the hell I want!" The other man snorted and stood up "Sakura would you like to play a game with us." The rest of Team Seven looked at Sasuke with hard eyes trying to figure out his game.

"Nope I do not want to play a game with you." As she said this the dark man fingered her short locks of hair "Oh you don't think you can keep up _princess_?" The girl's small hands now clutched the table to keep from falling over and from beating the man sideways.

"I can keep up don't fool yourself into thinking I can't. So...will you stop that!" Her hand came up quickly slapping his larger one away. Sasuke grabbed her short hair and dragged her towards his face "So will you play our game?"

Wide eyed and quite stocked by the firm grip the man had on her hair she quickly responded with a yes not knowing what she had gotten herself into while the other men of team seven shifted from foot to foot wondering if they should stop Sasuke. "Good girl," He grinded his hips into her soft stomached "Here are the terms of our little game if we win we each get you each for one week, nights included. You will have to do whatever we want no exceptions but if we lose then we will walk out of your life forever."

* * *

**Authors note**:

Thanks for reading! If you did make it through the story, it would be quite nice of you to leave a review of thoughts and opinions of the story. It would also be great if you tell me if I have to work on anything or if the chapter will have to be longer


End file.
